Clan Terminology
Clan Terminology General Terms *'Crowfood' or crow-food – A dead prey animal that has begun to rot;can also be used as an insult(see below). *'Cutter' – A veterinarian, specifically, though not always, referring to one that spays or neuters cats. *'Dirt' - A cat's waste. *'Fresh-kill' – A recently killed prey animal caught for the purpose of consumption.Fresh-kill is hunted by warriors and apprentices, and placed on the fresh kill pile or brought to the elders. Elders, kits, queens, and sick cats eat first, then warriors and apprentices. Extras stay in the fresh-kill pile. *'Fourtrees' - A place located in the forest territory, where the territory's corners would meet, in which four oaks stood and the Clans would gather in peace every full moon. *'Gathering' – The monthly meeting of all the Clans when the moon is full, at either Fourtrees or the Island. There is a truce on this night, and no fighting is allowed. *'Greenleaf Twolegplace' – A place frequented by Twolegs during summer, such as a resort or camping spot near the lake. *'Halfbridge' – A boat dock; term was first used by Squirrelflight when Brambleclaw’s patrol was exploring the new territory in Starlight. *'Horseplace' – A horse ranch or stables. *'Hunting Patrol' – A group of cats hunting for fresh-kill to bring back for their Clan to eat. *'Kittypet' – A domesticated pet cat. *'Loner' – A cat that lives by itself and doesn't defend its territory. *'Making dirt' - Equal to going to the bathroom for a human. *'Monster' – A vehicle operated by humans.Some examples include cars, trucks, tractors, and ATVs. Motorboats are sometimes referred to as "water-monsters.” *'Moonpool' – The place near the Lake where medicine cats and leaders share tongues with StarClan. *'Moonstone'– The place in the Forest where medicine cats and leaders shared tongues with StarClan. *'Mothermouth' - The opening to the cave where the Moonstone is/was located. *'Rogue' – A usually hostile cat who does not have a permanent home, roams around, and does not care about crossing Clan boundaries. *'Sharing tongues' – Cats grooming each other while sharing the latest gossip. A cat lies on the ground, talking, while the other grooms their fur, listening. *'She-cat' - A female cat. *'Silver boulder' - A boulder that, when the silver disc is pulled off, holds Twoleg rubbish. To Twolegs, they are just trash cans. *'Silverpelt' – The large swath of stars in the sky. These stars are a direct representation of StarClan. *'Snowmelt' - A term used to describe slush or dirty, melted snow. *'Soft boulder' - A pillow or cushion. *'Sun-Drown Place' - An ocean to the west of the Clans’ territories. *'Tree-eater' – A bulldozer. *'Thunderpath' – A paved road with an extremely acrid smell that cars often go across. The Thunderpath separated ThunderClan and ShadowClan in the original Territories. There is also one in ThunderClan territory by the lake. *'Tom/tomcat' - A male cat. *'Twoleg' – A human. *'Twoleg Kit'– A human child. *'Twoleg Nest' – A human's house. *'Twolegplace' – A town, city, or village where Twolegs live. Time Terms *'Newleaf' - The season of spring. *'Greenleaf' - The season of summer. *'Leaf-fall' - The season of autumn or fall. *'Leaf-bare' - The season of winter. *'Moon' - The time between one full moon and the next, spanning about 29 days, a month. *'Moonhigh' - When the moon is the highest in the sky; about midnight. *'Moonrise' - The time when the moon rises. *'Half-moon' - About two weeks, half a month. *'Quarter-moon' - About a week. *'Sunhigh' - The point during the day when the sun is highest in the sky; noon. *'Sunrise' - One day in cat time (i.e. One sunrise ago). *'Season' - A quarter of a year in cat time. Four seasons equal a year. *'Heartbeat '- A split second. *'Claw-moon -' When the moon resembles the shape of an unsheathed claw, equivalent to crescent moon. *'Sundown - '''The time of day when the sun is down. *'Sunup - '''The time of day when the sun is up.